The mouse core will be responsible for breeding and providing all mice needed by the Projects within the Program project. The anticipated usage of this core by these three Projects will be: Project 1 (40%), Project 2 (30%), Project 3 (30%). This mouse core will be a component of the Wakeland mouse colony (WMC), which is an SPF colony containing >1500 cages (~5000 daily census). This core has two specific aims. The first specific aim will be to maintain all of the various mouse strains required by PPG investigators and to produce and provide mice for use in all experiments. This will require the maintenance of more than 40 unique strains of mice. The core will be responsible for maintaining breeding records, validating the genotypes of all the B6-congenic strains, and producing experimental cohorts of mice as needed for experiments by personnel in Projects 1, 2, and 3. The second specific aim will be to produce and genotype the new strains that will be produced by all of the projects. This will include breeding all transgene founder strains and introgressing the selected transgene founders onto specific genotypes. The core is also responsible for breeding and shipping mice to other investigators in the biomedical research community requesting access to the mice in our collection.